


shining bright

by helsinkibaby



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, three sentence ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Tim’s not used to snow anymore.





	shining bright

**Author's Note:**

> For caramelsilver’s three sentence ficathon
> 
> Any, any, A hundred million snowflakes are whirling all around. They’re dancing in the winter wind and floating to the ground. And high up in the heavens, the stars are shining bright

Tim’s so used to living in Miami that being back in Syracuse for Christmas, tramping through snow covered streets, wrapped up in a winter coat with a scarf pulled up high and a hat pulled down low just seems wrong at first. 

Then as they’re walking, snow starts to fall and, beside him, there’s a soft gasp as Calleigh looks up, her green eyes going wide with delight and he realises with a start that a Southern Belle like her wouldn’t have seen snow all that often. 

His chuckle seems to break the spell she’s under but another one is cast when she turns to look up at him, her cheeks pink, her smile so brilliant that he can’t help but pull her close, lean down to kiss her as the snow flurries all around him and he knows that, no matter where he is, as long as she’s with him, he’s home.


End file.
